He who watches over the people
by jokergirl2001
Summary: He was more than human yet he wasn't a tailed beast, so what exactly was he? Easy, he's a candidate to become God. He just needs to gather an army of loyal subjects, take over the world and find immortality before he can become a real God. Easy, right? Smart!Strong!Semi-dark!GodComplex!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One :**_

 _ **A strange encounter.**_

* * *

"Hey, hey, weird plant mister are you a stalker?" Naruto babbled with a grin wiping away the sweat on his forehead

Behind the five year old White Zetsu and Black Zetsu glanced at each other before White Zetsu spoke up "How did you know we were here?"

"You've been following me around silly plant man" Naruto grinned turning around to stare at them as if there was nothing wrong with how they looked, he seemed to observe them in interest "You two are cool!" he finally declared

"Thank you?" White Zetsu wasn't sure if this kid was sane or not, " **How did you know we were following you?** " Black Zetsu asked

"Hah? Oh, I sensed you" Naruto easily answered, "It was kinda hard though, even Inu-san and the others couldn't sense you! That's why I think you're awesome, since even the Anbu can't sense you. Heck, even I had a hard time! If it wasn't for Kyuu, I wouldn't have even known you were following me!" he seemed giddy as he stood on the ball of his feet doing air motions

"Kyuu?" White Zetsu mumbled " **I don't know, but are all jinchuriki this weird?** "

What Black Zetsu said seemed to have changed Naruto's mood as he smirked at the two, no trace of his childish innocence could be seen as he observed them with another level of interest through his slit blue eyes "Ara, how do you know I'm a jinchuriki? It's not exactly common knowledge for outsiders from what Kyuu told me" the look he gave them would have unnerved most but they were used to worse

"Wait, you know you're a jinchurki?" White Zetsu asked

"Yeah!" Naruto chirped bobbling his head in an exaggerated nod

" **I don't believe you** " Black Zetsu bluntly said

"Humans who have tailed beasts sealed inside them," Naruto shortly explained before jabbing a thumb at himself "Ore-sama," he started referring to himself with a wink "Thinks that from the moment you have a jinchuriki inside you, you're no longer human. You've exceeded human beings"

"Oh? Then what are you?" White Zetsu asked

"I'm Kami-sama!" Naruto childishly proclaimed "I'm just not at my full level yet, so I'm training!" he explained

" _Oh_ " both Zetsu said "Well uh, good luck?" White Zetsu offered, " **A god complex? He reminds me of..** " Black Zetsu trailed off

"You two are cool, tell you what I'll make you two my loyal servants!" Naruto cheekily offered

"Huh?" White Zetsu was once again dumbfounded

Naruto nodded once again smirking with his slit blue eyes confirming the two Zetsu's theory that the kid is bipolar "Because you two have been following me around I decided you could make yourself useful and teach me a thing or two" he arrogantly said

" **Why should we?** " Black Zetsu shot back

"Because there could only be one reason that you're following Ore-sama" Naruto answered pointing at his stomach "You need Kyuu, right?"

" **You're smart for a kid** " Black Zetsu acknowledged

Cheekily smirking Naruto shook his head "It was Kyuu that told me that part" he informed, he wouldn't take credit from his strategist after all "But Kyuu has a question!" he exclaimed bringing up one finger for emphasize

"Question?" White Zetsu said giving the kid permission to ask

"Are you two with the man who released Kyuu from Kushina Uzumaki five years ago on the tenth of October?" Naruto asked

" **Yes,** " Black Zetsu answered ignoring the look White Zetsu sent him " **What are you going to do about it?** " he asked

"Oya, so you two have a hand in Ore-sama being an orphan." if it was possible the slit in his eyes became more profound "As payment _you have to_ train Ore-sama!" and he was back to being childish

"Why should we?" White Zetsu asked

"Because if you don't Ore-sama will tell Inu-san about you and Inu-san will tell Hokage-jii or Ore-sama will bite his tongue or Ore-sama will cry!" Naruto listed off, his cheeky smile still in place

" **If we help you train, you'll have to do whatever we ask"** Black Zetsu said

"Deal!" Naruto chirped doing a victory dance consisting of spinning around, jumping up and down, and giving them the victory sign. He finally paused after a bit "Well Ore-sama has to go, the funeral of Kuma-san must have ended and Inu-san is probably going to my house, I'll be back here tomorrow plant-nii and plant-jii!" he waved before bolting away

" **Which one of us is nii?"** Black Zetsu wondered aloud, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" White Zetsu asked, " **Yeah, just don't tell Obito or he might throw a hissy fit.** "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

 _ **A strange teacher.**_

* * *

Black Zetsu and White Zetsu were a man...er, men? Yeah, men of their words and definitely did not just keep their word because they didn't want Naruto to blab about their existence, definitely not. So when they arrived at the agreed place, a training ground surrounded by trees, they were greeted by the sight of Naruto laughing like a maniac as he ran up a tree defying gravity with his chakra yelling something about finally getting it right.

A quick glance around the area where some trees had busted barks confirmed the two Zetsu's theory that Naruto had come earlier to train his tree walking exercise and had made remarkable process.

"Plant-nii, plant-jii!" they both looked up to see Naruto waving enthusiastically at them "You came!" he said in awe before jumping down the tree and running over to them, without any reservations Naruto tackled them into a hug "Ore-sama is happily surprised!" he announced hugging the two tighter

" **Could you let go? I'm not fond of contact.** " Black Zetsu grumbled

Naruto released the two giving Zetsu a confused look "But aren't humans fond of contact? I've seen it a lot, kids my age seeking undivided attention from their parents as if it's oxygen" he questioned

" **We're not exactly humans.** " Black Zetsu stated, " **But you're right on that assessment, humans ultimately seek companionship from others for their own selfish reasons. Some so they can define their existence, ulterior motives or anything else really.** "

Naruto nodded in agreement with a big grin "You're right, and that's one of the reasons humans are so interesting, ttebayo!"

"Interesting? That's not exactly a word I'd use to describe them, they're chewy." White Zetsu said joining in the conversation, " **Ignore him, you're right kid, humans are interesting and are so prone to being manipulated without even knowing.** " Black Zetsu stated with a deranged grin,

"Exactly, human beings like to think that they're invisible not even knowing when they're being played! It's so fun, fun, fun! And then finally their face when they realize!" Naruto added doing air motions

"Oh, great. Another you" it was directed at Black Zetsu whom was pleased that there was a human who got what he found fun " **How do you know about the tree climbing exercise?** " he asked instead

"Ore-sama saw it in Kyuu's memories!" Naruto exclaimed making the two perk in interest

"The Kyuubi actually showed you its memories?" White Zetsu asked, " **The more surprising part is that he actually talked to a brat like him.** " Black Zetsu muttered

Naruto nodded "Kyuu and Ore-sama are best buds! We're planning to take over the world with ramen bunnies and an army of ramen loving servants!" he informed the two with a grinned

"Ramen bunnies? What's that?" White Zetsu asked, " **You focused on that part?** " Black Zetsu questioned

Naruto just grinned at them ignoring the question "As payment, when Ore-sama takes over the world you can have a mountain load of unneeded humans to eat! I'll make sure they're chewy!"

"Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to help the kid" White Zetsu said, after all Obito didn't allow him to eat that much and didn't care if the humans were chewy or not. The idea of Naruto ruling over the world sounded appealing now.

"Now Ore-sama wants to learn a cool jutsu!" Naruto declared

" **Listen up brat, I'm Black Zetsu and this blundering idiot is White Zetsu. If we're going to teach you, we'll be doing it on our own terms** " Black Zetsu spoke up giving up on trying to make sense of the enigma that is Naruto

Naruto looked thoughtful before nodding "Ore-sama agrees"

" **Good, now what can you do so far** **?** " Black Zetsu asked

"Ore-sama can use catra to run on trees and jump higher than a bunny! Also Ore-sama is a sensory type too!" Naruto listed off

" **We have a lot to work on** " Black Zetsu sighed, "What's catra?" White Zetsu asked

"Catra is what ninja use to use jutsu" Naruto explained

"That's chakra, I'm asking what catra is" White Zetsu pointed out

"Catra's catra! What's chakra?" Naruto asked

"Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead." White Zetsu explained as if talking to a kid

"Wow, chakra sounds cooler than catra" Naruto mumbled

" **Idiots, they're the same thing.** " Black Zetsu stated only to be ignored as White Zetsu gave Naruto a pleased smile "Yeah!"

"Ore-sama is pleased that you're smarter than you look" Naruto said bobbing his head quickly

"Hey!" White Zetsu said offended that the kid just insulted him

" **Heh, the pot called the kettle back** " Black Zetsu said amused

"Enough! You two have to train Ore-sama so Ore-sama can become Kami-sama!" Naruto yelled pointing at the two and then himself for added emphasis

"Hai, hai." White Zetsu coincided, so far it seems like he can't win against a kid's whims " **What do you want to start with?** "

"Ore-sama wants to learn how to breath fire!" Naruto declared with a grin

"Is fire even his affinity?" White Zetsu questioned


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N : Yo everyone! It seems like most people enjoy this story so far :) Please continue to support!_**

 _Also some translations to Japanese words that are going to be used_

 _Ore-sama :_ "Oresama" is both an overly-self-confident and narcissistic way of saying "me" in Japanese. It roughly means "My most serene highness" or "My magnificent self". Seeing as Naruto considers himself above humans he uses this term, but there are more reasons as to why he uses it.

 _Inu-san_ : Inu means dog and 'san' is a polite way to address others, Naruto addresses Kakashi whom is an Anbu operative wearing a dog mask

 _Hai :_ Casual way of saying 'yes'

 _Kami-sama : God_

 _Subarashii : splendid, glorious, excellent or superb. The latter two are what Naruto mostly means when he says the word_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three :**_

 _Kami-sama's goes to the library_

* * *

 ** _Naruto's POV_**

"Inu-san!" Naruto greeted with a big grin opening the door fully as to let his favorite Anbu operative into his apartment

As per usual Inu immediately began inspecting Naruto as soon as the boy closed the door, he then nodded pleased to see that there were no injuries whatsoever on his ward. Heaven knows he won't show any mercy to anyone who dares harm his teacher's legacy. Then he looked around the place to see if everything's in order, he caught the weird smell of ashes and looked down on the still grinning boy who was busy rocking on the ball of his feet not knowing that Naruto was busy observing him "Something smells like ashes" he stated

Naruto's grin didn't falter "See, see, see, that's actually a really funny story! I tried to make stir fry, like the one you made last time." he lied straight through his teeth, the truth was that he accidentally set his clothing on fire when he was busy training with Zetsu. In the corner of his mind he heard his best bud Kurama snickering at the lie. **'I pity the brat for not knowing that you're not the angel you masquerade as kit'**

"You what?!" Inu raised his voice

 _'Subarashii, this is the first time Inu-san has panicked!'_ and Naruto just loved the reaction, too bad he couldn't see under the mask. He really wanted to see Inu's panicked expression

He stared at Kakashi forcing tears to well up in his eyes, "D-did I do s-something wrong?" he stuttered out making sure to quiver his lips, he knew this expression couldn't be resisted by his gullible protector. Exactly one of the reasons why he prefers to have Inu watch over him. Through Inu's body language Naruto detected that Inu was faltering and decided to end it with "I-I just wanted to d-do something for you since you're always so nice to me, sorry for making you mad" for added effect he looked down in fake guilt making the bangs cover his eyes **'You're the liar of the highest order kit, if it wasn't for the fact that I'm stuck inside you and can sense malice I would have been fooled too'**

"Naruto," a small victorious smirk was obscured by his blond hair as he felt Inu ruffle his hair "I'm not mad, just don't do something like that again, promise?"

Naruto perked up and his head shot up to give a winning smile to his loyal protector "Ore-sama promises!" and he could feel the hand on his head relax in relief

 _'Humans are so predictable'_ a part of him thought, _'It's so fun'_

"Inu-san, Ore-sama wants to go to the library today!"

"Sure thing your highness" did Naruto mention that Inu is his favorite? Well Inu is!

* * *

"Hai, Ore-sama will see you later Inu-san!" Naruto exclaimed flaying his arms exaggeratedly

Inu merely gave a lazy wave before body flickering away.

 _'Excellent, he's gone.'_ Naruto thought schooling his face into a casual smile "Now, time to go read more interesting books, Ore-sama doesn't have time to waste on these childish ones" he muttered to himself, his voice no longer having the childish high-pitched tone and instead a mocking and arrogant one

 **'You going to read another book on human behaviors?'** Kurama drawled out

Naruto shook his head briefly, _'As much as I love humans and being throughout in having an understanding of them I have much important matters to look into, namely in the form of Zetsu.'_

 **'Oh, those freaks of nature? They're dangerous.'**

Naruto nodded in agreement walking over to the row filled with biological books _'Especially Black Zetsu'_ he added

 **'And their chakra is faintly familiar'** Kurama said narrowing his eyes

Naruto paused, _'Familiar?'_ he echoed

 **'I noticed it on your fifth day training with them, Black Zetsu faintly reminds me of a malicious version of my creator and White Zetsu reminds me of that damned Mito's husband!'**

"The Sage of the Six paths and Hashirama Senju, eh?" Naruto muttered resuming his walk, this time he was walking towards another section in order to dig out any information of the mentioned two _'I knew there was something about them'_

 **'You just thought they looked cool and unique'** Kurama stated

Naruto pouted, his lies never seemed to work on Kurama. A foxy smile overtook Naruto as he stood in front of a shelf, his eyes lingered at the top where a book on his strategist's creator stood, he briefly scowled at the dust gathering on the book biting back a growl of anger, _'While interesting my precious humans are also ignorant to the truth, labeling off the true god of ninjas as a myth because they fear the possibility of him having existed once.'_

 **'I can't see why you're so interested in those pathetic humans'**

"I don't understand why you hate them so much, humans are so interesting~" Naruto hummed concentrating chakra on his feet

 **'What's so interesting about humans?'** Kurama growled

"The unpredictable nature of humanity and their reactions when placed in different situation! Ore-sama loves them!" Naruto declared in a whisper as he began walking up the shelves

 **'You probably hit your head when you were little'** Kurama muttered

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked tilting his head in confusion as he picked up the book

 **'It's amazing how someone sharp could be so dense'** Kurama snidely said

"It's a natural talent~" Naruto cockily said jumping down, he stumbled slightly before jumping up with a victorious noise added with shooting his hand up in the victory sign. Feeling the need to irritate Kurama, because Naruto just loved Kurama's reactions even more than the reactions of his precious humans, Naruto started randomly dancing.

A gasp made him freeze

 _'Crap,'_ He ignored Kurama's mocking laughter not being in the mood to throw a witty comment as he slowly turned around to face..."Oh, it's just another kid" he sighed in relief seeing a kid his age, he placed his hand on his no longer racing heart completely dismissing the black haired boy in front of him. Instead, _'Looks like Lady luck favors Ore-sama.'_ he arrogantly said to Kurama who had grumbled something about him being a lucky bastard with Naruto inwardly smirking

"Y-you..." his attention went back to the onyx eyed boy who was sputtering while pointing at him

"Oi, didn't your elders teach you not to point at others?" Naruto asked raising his eyebrow in annoyance walking towards the boy "It's rude, ttebayo" he informed swatting away the boy's finger

"Y-you j-ju-"

"Ah, what did you say?" Naruto asked in irritation cutting the boy off, for added emphasis he cupped his left hand to his ear bringing his head closer to the boy's mouth "Repeat that?"

The boy took a deep breath, "You were walking up those shelves" wonder and awe was laced in the boy's voice

Naruto smirked at the admiration "Well I am Kami-sama" he stated standing back in front of the boy not bothering to hide his devious smirk at the boy's wide eyed look, inside Kurama was cracking up on the fact that someone was gullible enough to believe him

"A-are you really Kami-sama?" the boy asked a bit skeptically

"In a way," Naruto truthfully answered, no point in lying without reason "But anyways, didn't anyone ever tell you to stay away from Ore-sama?" he asked pointing at himself

"No?" the boy asked in confusion "Why should anyone tell me to stay away from you?"

Instead of answering Naruto only asked another question "You're an Uchiha, right?" at that question Kurama stopped laughing **'Right, he does have the damn features.'** Kurama noted

"Yeah" the boy nodded puffing his chest up in pride

Naruto observed the boy in front of him ignoring how the boy shivered at how he was keenly looking at him as if he was an experiment or something, when he was finally done observing he moved his eyes to look into the boy's, blue met black as he gave the boy an unimpressed look "You'd think that the Uchiha standards are dropping every year" he bluntly said not noticing that what he said was rude. _'Are you sure those memories you showed me really happened?'_

 **'Hmph, of course they are gaki! It's not my fault that the standard for ninjas are dropping.'** Kurama defended himself

 _'Hey, don't speak like that about my precious_ _humans!_ ' Naruto yelled

Kurama scoffed, **'In case you didn't notice you just insulted your precious humans yourself kit'** Kurama pointed out

 _'I was just stating a fact!'_ Naruto defended himself, then he sighed _'Whatever, this isn't going to get us anywhere. We cool?'_ At Kurama's nod he turned his attention back to the boy in front of him who was glaring at him

"Oi, it's rude to stare" Naruto pointed out

The glare only intensified "You insulted my clan"

"Did I?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side

"Yes!" the boy yelled

"Ore-sama doesn't recall every saying anything bad about the Uchiha clan" Naruto said holding back a snicker, **'It seems like ore-sama has selective memory'** Kurama snidely said

"You said our standards were dropping!" the boy reminded

"Oh? Ore-sama doesn't lie so it was probably the truth" here Naruto did smirk, sparks flew between the two.

"Lies! And stop calling yourself ore-sama!" the boy yelled

"Ore-sama is allowed to grace himself with a fitting name, namely Ore-sama" Naruto said in a matter of fact way

And thus the two boys found themselves in a heated argument, Naruto purely for his own sick amusement


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N : Yo everyone! It seems like most people enjoy this story so far :) Please continue to support!_**

 _Also some translations to Japanese words that are going to be used_

 _Ore-sama :_ "Oresama" is both an overly-self-confident and narcissistic way of saying "me" in Japanese. It roughly means "My most serene highness" or "My magnificent self". Seeing as Naruto considers himself above humans he uses this term, but there are more reasons as to why he uses it.

 _Inu-san_ : Inu means dog and 'san' is a polite way to address others, Naruto addresses Kakashi whom is an Anbu operative wearing a dog mask

 _Hai :_ Casual way of saying 'yes'

 _Kami-sama : God_

 _Subarashii : splendid, glorious, excellent or superb. The latter two are what Naruto mostly means when he says the word_

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four :**_

 _Kami-sama meets the Uchiha trio_

* * *

"Ore-sama is getting bored" Naruto stated

"Stop calling yourself that!" the Uchiha boy grumbled, "And I don't care, apologize for saying something rude about the Uchiha clan or else!" he threatened slightly raising his fist

Naruto snorted "Intimidation tactics won't work on Ore-sama, a little advice for you Uchiha-kun, you shouldn't threaten Ore-sama, it'll only backfire" he stated

"Shut up!" the Uhciha boy yelled throwing a punch

Smirking slightly Naruto sidestepped the punch and kneed the boy in the stomach. _'Heh, Ore-sama has been playing wrestling with Inu-san for quite a bit now, so even if Inu-san wasn't serious I still improved.'_ he thought to himself

The Uchiha boy groaned and Naruto pounced him making him fall on his back with Naruto on top of him "See? Ore-sama told you so" Naruto cockily said crossing his arms with a predatory smirk

The Uchiha boy's eyes widened noticing that Naruto's blue eyes now had slits making the blond look dangerous "Oh? Are you scared of Ore-sama?" Naruto asked taking pleasure in how the Uchiha trembled slightly

"A-am not!" the boy stuttered pushing Naruto off of him

Naruto made an annoyed noise as he landed on his butt, he glared at the Uchiha boy "Oi, don't touch Ore-sama without permission" he warned

The Uchiha boy quickly stood up cupping his hands to his mouth "Big brother, Shisui!" he yelled loudly

 _'The little bastard.'_ Naruto thought narrowing his eyes as Kurama snickered **'How are you going to get out of this one Kami-sama?'** he snidely asked egging Naruto on

Naruto always liked a challenge, deducing that he only had ten seconds before the two chakra signatures that he was sensing arrived, he acted without hesitation.

* * *

Itachi and Shisui were going over a shelve filled with books about the history of the Leaf Village before they heard Sasuke's yell "Big brother, Shisui!" both glanced at each other wondering what was happening. They knew it couldn't be urgent seeing as they were in a library, but they nonetheless quickened their pace towards where Sasuke was.

They arrived at the scene of Sasuke sitting on top of a blond haired boy, Sasuke's mouth slightly open in what appeared be surprised as he stared at the blond boy who was cupping his cheek while sobbing

"What's going on?" Shisui asked as the two approached the two kids

Sasuke immediately stood up and ran towards the two whom was staring in concern at the blond boy, "What did you do little brother?" Itachi asked with a hint of disapproval

Sasuke gaped "I-I didn't do anything!" he defended himself "The dobe-" a loud sob cut off the rest of Sasuke's sentence _Did that to himself and then pushed me on top of him_

"It's not nice to call other people rude names" Itachi chided with a slight frown, before Sasuke could defend himself because he didn't want his big brother to think badly of him because of the dobe Shisui spoke up

"We should check up on the kid"

Itachi nodded in agreement and walked towards the blond with Shisui, Sasuke following behind the two annoyed at the blond.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Shisui asked

The blond turned towards the Uchiha trio revealing wide blue eyes filled with fear, Itachi and Shisui sharing a discreet glance concluding that the boy was the Jinchuriki and wondering why exactly Sasuke just had to hit the Hokage's surrogate grandson. Sasuke on the other hand was gaping in disbelief at the boy who was acting like the victim. He turned towards his brother ready to defend his case only to once again be cut off by the boy

"Y-yeah," the blond sniffed "My cheek hurts though" and Sasuke had to bite back the frustrated groan as both Shisui and Itachi crouched over the boy to inspect the boy's injury or should Sasuke say the _self-inflicted_ injury?

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Shisui asked giving Itachi his full attention

Itachi also looked at Shisui with a contemplative look.

Neither of the two noticed the victorious smirk Naruto sent to Sasuke who once again gaped in blatant disbelief before pointing at Naruto earning the two older Uchiha's attention. Itachi and Shisui glanced back at Naruto who was looking down sadly before shaking their heads in unison. Sasuke glared at Naruto

And Naruto inwardly smirked before turning his attention back to Shisui and Itachi, both noticing his stare and giving him an assuring grin, well a small barely noticeable smile in Itachi's case _'Perfect...'_ he thought to himself in awe before rubbing his eyes in slight disbelief, for a second there he thought he saw the two sparkle. _'Was my eyes playing tricks on me?'_ he briefly wondered

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Shisui asked directing everyone's attention back at Naruto

"Ojii-chan told me not to talk to strangers, ttebayo" Naruto informed in a soft tone, at this point Sasuke had gone into shock. _'Where did his 'ore-sama' talk go?!'_

"Well then, I'm Shisui Uchiha, this here is Itachi Uchiha and this little bully who's in so much trouble is Sasuke" Shisui introduced himself and the other two easily "There, now we're not strangers anymore"

"I-I guess," thought Naruto could find a fault in that statement if he tried he didn't really see why he should "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he introduced himself with a grin as well _'Shisui and Itachi...they're interesting humans.'_ **'I already feel sorry for them for gaining your attention'** _'They're aura is just so perfect. Maybe they're also candidates to become god, if that's the case Ore-sama has gained two rivals.'_

Shisui, Itachi and Sasuke who was not aware of Naruto's inner declaration of rivalry all shared a look at the boy's dazed look. Shisui's look telling the two they can't just leave Naruto, Itachi's look saying that he agrees but they should proceed cautiously in order to avoid suspicion while Sasuke's look was I want to get the hell out of here away from this dobe. Needless to say only the former two understood each other's looks.

Itachi's attention was once again gained by the book Naruto had "Which book is that Naruto-kun?" he asked slightly curious

"Oh, this is a book about the Sage of the Six Paths!" Naruto answered in a cheery tone

"Aa," Itachi knew about the myths of course, he had been interested in knowing about the Rinnengan "I didn't take you as the type to be interested in myths" he commented

Naruto looked contemplative for a moment before standing up completely ignoring the bruise on his cheek as he stared up at Itachi's stoic face with a genuine smile "But what if I told you that he existed? That the Uchiha and Hyuga clans' true origins lay with the Sage?" he asked in a serious tone

Itachi blinked, both he and Naruto ignoring the other two as they searched into each other before Itachi finally spoke "Then I would like to hear what you know Naruto-kun, and then I shall decide whether or not I will believe you"

Naruto's face broke into a huge grin "You're an interesting human Itachi-san" he stated _'Ahh~ A worthy rival indeed. Ore-sama will enjoy seeing new expressions on his face and then finally break him' _giddily he handed Itachi the book "I'll be back here tomorrow at the same time if you're interested in hearing the _true_ story, Itachi-san" he informed

"Wait, we still have to look over your injury" Shisui said finally finding an opening into the conversation

Naruto turned his attention to Shisui _'Although Itachi seems like an interesting rival, Shisui of the body flicker is also an interesting human. I'll enjoy messing with them'_ he thought while inwardly smirking in glee **'I can't see how you can say you love humans yet you want to rip them apart from the inside.'** _'I love the unpredictable nature of humanity and seeing them up close in custom made scenarios is a way of showing my love.'_ **'You're messed up'**

Naruto grinned at Shisui "Don't worry about it," he brought his hand up to cup his cheek before pointing at his now clear cheek "See? I heal fast."

"Then why were you crying?" Sasuke huffed glaring at the blond boy, though he was impressed he didn't show it

"Because it still hurts Sacchan" Naruto answered earning a glare from Sasuke, an amused laugh from Shisui and a small chuckle from Itachi.

"Don't call me Sacchan!" Sasuke yelled

Naruto gave him a cheeky smile "Ore-sama will see you around Sacchan!" he waved turning to run away

"Ore-sama?" Shisui echoed glancing at Itachi


	5. Palm of his hands

_"I have become too old to continue my position, therefore I shall pass down my hat to my successor Naruto Uzumaki"_

 _Naruto grinned as the Third Hokage took off his hat and placed it on his head_

 _"He has been supporting the village since he was a mere infant. There isn't anyone else who could possibly deserve my mantle more than Naruto"_

 _"Boo!"_

 _"No way!"_

 _"That monster can't become our leader!"_

 _Naruto smiled cruelly at his booing crowd "I hereby declare that anyone and everyone who has ever been mean to me when I was little shall be dragged to the T &I for one week of torture or they can choice to compensate me with their belongings. Am I benelovent or what?"_

"Am I benelovent or what?" Naruto sleepily smiled rolling around in his bed

"Oh, and Ore-sama hereby declares there to be a holiday dedicated to Yours Truly, one dedicated to foxes and one to ramen..." he drooled

"Naruto-san" a firm knock followed the voice

"Muahahah-"

"Naruto-san, are you awake?"

Naruto startled awake, "Huh?" he sleepily mumbled

"Naruto-san!"

"Yeah, yeah hold your horses" Naruto grumbled stalking over to his door

He opened it to reveal a boy with long dark hair in a braid, his eyes were black and he had impressive eyebrows

"Someone better be dying Lee..." Naruto blankly said practically feeling the energy the boy was releasing

"Excuse me?" Lee asked in confusion not properly hearing what Naruto had said

"Forget about it, Ore-sama is awake already anyways. So what do ya need?" Naruto asked stepping aside to let his friendly neighbour enter

The two of them used to go to the same orphanage, and Naruto had befriended the boy. Ever since then the two have been good friends

It came to the point that Lee had even decided to move out of the orphanage and move into the same apartment complex as Naruto

The Third Hokage easily allowed it seeing as Lee obviously didn't have a single bad bone in him

Not to mention both deserved a friend

"Have you eaten yet Naruto-san?"

The only problem was that Lee was overly polite and had somehow gotten the bizarre idea that Naruto is the Third Hokage's grandson.

"No, Ore-sama will boil some instant ramen" Naruto informed

"That is not very healthy Naruto-san"

"Skipping the academy isn't either" Naruto quipped back

But despite his words the blonde was already planning on how to get back on everyone who has ever bullied Lee

When he joins the academy in March he will make sure no one ever so much as look at Lee in the wrong way ever again

"You are correct, but today is Genjutsu day"

"Ah"

Of course, Lee was a very definition of discipline. But even he wouldn't be able to sit through a day dedicated to a skill he would never be able to learn no matter what he does

"As for why I am here, it is to go on a run with my friend"

'It's surprising how an asshole like you manages to get a friend like Lee. But maybe the boy is too much of a fool'

 _'Despite his appearances Lee is actually pretty smart. Even so it's obvious that he would latch on to the first person who has ever went out of their way for him. All it took was taking a beating for him and now he's doing push-ups at the palm of my hands'_

'The saying is stuck on the palm of my hands' Kurama corrected

 _'Hai, hai'_ Naruto rolled his eyes


End file.
